Tex
Tex is a female Mutant T-Rex/Dragon hybrid who was further mutated by exposure to excess amounts of Green Goo before she hatched. She was adopted by Fullmetal and is an honorary member of the GAIA Squad. Biography Goo Caverns The daughter of a Mutant T-Rex named Ragnarok, Tex's egg was laid in a large nesting ground cavern of the Goo Caverns. Despite Green Goo being able to shut down a Mutant Dino's nervous system, high exposure to the substance before hatching caused Tex to develop a Green Goo immunity and additional mutations. She also had a younger brother, Crunchbite, who shared her mutations. Tex was born the exact moment Sauro-Hunter arrived in the Goo Caverns, viewing him as her "father". Greybeard saw Sauro-Hunter adopting Tex and attacked them both, believing that Sauro was a traitor to the Dino Attack cause. Fortunately, Zenna intervened and prevented the fight from going any farther. After Aravis arrived, Tex saw her as her "mother" and Spino her "uncle". She grew jealous when Spino adopted Shade, but soon accepted him as a member of the "family". During most of the battle for Dr. Inferno's Base, Tex was mostly cooped up inside of an Ogel Drilling Vehicle, but was let out by Hotwire. She distracted the enslaved Spino by clinging onto his face and kicking, biting and scratching. She was badly-injured when she was thrown off of Spino's face. Near-death, she was healed by Valencia and was turned into a half-dragon due to the Dragoness sharing half of her heart with the dino. Tex fought in the last battle for the Goo Caverns in Quadrant 14, teaming up with Shade to fight a mutated Zorikk. Upon receiving orders to retreat, they fought their way towards the Trouble Sub docking bay, and Tex rescued Epsilon along the way. When Quadrant 14 blew, Tex and Shade were ordered by Aravis to swim back to Ogel's Island. Voyage to LEGO City After Tex and Shade made their way to Ogel's Island, the former asked for a ship to LEGO City. On their way there, Shade found out that they were being followed by a mysterious beast, which turned out to be a Mosasaur mutated by slime leaking from the Goo Caverns. Tex and Shade drove the beast back into the water, but not after it had crushed most of the crew of the ship High Charity. When the High Charity reached LEGO City Harbor, the Mutant Raptor and T-Rex made a beeline for Dino Attack HQ. On the way there, the duo saved Aravis from being eaten by a Mutant T-Rex. After a brief struggle, Tex managed to vanquish her opponent, snapping its neck. She followed Shade and Aravis' scent to Headquarters. Many other Dino Attack agents almost fired at her, but were stopped by Aravis. The three made their way back to the base. LEGO Island Along with most of GAIA Squad, Tex was deployed on LEGO Island to find the Constructopedia. Although the squad did not really search for the Constructopedia, they mostly cleared the way for fellow Dino Attack squads to find it. They participated in the battle for the LEGO Island Laboratory, during which Tex attempted to attack the Brickspider Bot v1.0. Later during the search, and after Ptero returned bearing bad news about Raptor's reported death in Antarctica, Sauro-Hunter proposed that GAIA Squad should return home to Mt. Bricklake and free it from XERRD's grip. Mt. Bricklake GAIA Squad later departed for home, with Tex swimming to the mainland while the rest of the team took a ship. It took nearly four days, counting rest stops for Tex, Shade and Freefall and minor skirmishes with Mutant Dinos, to reach the midwestern part of the mainland. At one point, it began snowing, something that Tex was greatly mystified about. After a brief rest, the squad continued on their way. Upon nearing Mount Bricklake, Spino intercepted a message from a nearby Dino Attack outpost under attack from a legion of Mutant Dinos. GAIA Squad responded; Freefall, Ptero and Valencia flying ahead to thin the enemies' ranks out in the skies, and then Tex, Spino, Aravis, and Shade followed, crushing resistance from their opponents, who soon retreated. The squad was allowed into the base. The Dino Attack agents were introduced to Necrosa, who had sent out the emergency broadcast. He then informed them of the Hybrids' betrayal and occupation of their hometown. Afterward, the group, including Necrosa, began their assault, which ended with the squad getting captured upon reaching a large, domed structure. Tex, Shade, Freefall and Valencia were taken to holding pens for Mutant Dinos. They learned that Necrosa was actually Dr. Nekrosis in disguise and that a corrupted Raptor, now known as Enox Phorm, was commanding the Hybrids. Forced to fight in Nekrosis's private arena for his own amusement, they were equipped with a set of light kevlar armor and reunited with the rest of GAIA Squad in the arena. When the gate opened, they won an easy victory against the first wave of Mutant Lizards. During the second wave of Mutant Raptors and Pterosaurs, Sauro-Hunter used his mechanical arm's plasma cannon to blow a hole in the side of the arena. Spino and Shade went through first, to clear the way, followed by Freefall and Ptero, then Tex and Valencia, and finally Aravis and Sauro-Hunter. Their escape was also assisted by Eno Saurson and Ragnarok, who had vowed to help his daughter's "family" get to safety. Sauro-Hunter asked if they were any closer to the exit. Much to his chagrin, nobody knew, though Tex offered to make an exit for them. The Mutant T-Rex melted the stone wall with her fire-breathing, which revealed the outside. Aravis provided psychological support as Tex's internal furnace grew colder, but Valencia told the Dino Attack agent to save her strength and provided her own support. After holding off several packs of Mutant Lizards, the squad escaped. At Valencia's urging, the newly-named GAIA Squad left the area and headed toward the outpost. After several hours of running and flying away from the arena and towards the Dino Attack outpost, GAIA Squad took a brief rest, only to learn that Enox Phorm had been keeping pace with them, pursuing the squad with an army of Hybrids. Aravis stopped Tex from ramming Enox with her horns, cautioning the T-Rex that the ex-Dino Attack agent had acid for blood. Instead, Tex breathed fire at Phorm, which caused the oil covering his skin to spark and forcing him to retreat. GAIA Squad moved on after that, knowing they were not safe sitting still. Upon coming into view of the outpost, Sauro-Hunter ordered an immediate evacuation of personnel and projects. While the evacuation took place, Tex and the rest of GAIA Squad fended off the horde that was coming. Tex, Sauro-Hunter, and Valencia used their ability to breath fire to illuminate Enox's forces' eyes in the dark, giving them an estimated distance and number of enemies they'd have to fight. Although the evacuation was successful, GAIA Squad was forced to retreat after Sauro-Hunter was defeated in a duel against Enox Phorm. After a tactical air strike was called on Enox Phorm's base, it was revealed that Valenica had been ambushed by Mutant Raptors and her body destroyed, but had somehow survived through a glowing gold orb, which was revealed to be her Eldunari, or "Heart of Hearts", which contained her soul, and, with it, part of Tex's life force. Enox Phorm appeared one last time for a final one-on-one duel with Sauro-Hunter, from which Sauro-Hunter emerged victorious and renamed himself Fullmetal. The caravan stopped at another outpost on the way, where commanding officer Colonel Mustang interrogated GAIA Squad, imprisoned Eno Saurson, and detained Tex, Shade, Crunchbite, Ragnarok, and Freefall. The Dino Attack outpost was attacked by Hybrids, and when GAIA Squad was able to break free during the chaos, Tex was mentally called by Aravis. She responded by projecting an image of the laboratory where they were contained, allowing her teammates to arrive and convince the scientists to free their saurian allies. Dino Attack forces retreated, detonating a massive bomb in the base to wipe out the Hybrids' forces, but Aravis and Spino were killed. As GAIA Squad escaped, they hit an IED, which left Fullmetal with a concussion. Tex visited him when he regained consciousness in a tent. She chose to stay behind while Fullmetal, Claymore, and Ptero returned to Dino Attack Headquarters to pick up GAIA Squad's newest members, Hunter and Katana. Post-War After the war ended, GAIA Squad helped "mop up" the majority of the straggling enemies. Soon after, Fullmetal settled down, and Tex assisted him and the government in rebuilding Mt. Bricklake Tex stayed with Fullmetal to her dying day; due to their close bond, Fullmetal's life was greatly extended. Tex died in the year 2127, at the age of 117 Minifig years or 300 Dino years. Abilities and Traits Tex was exposed to massive amounts of Goo from the Goo Caverns before she was born, causing her to become immune to the slime. She also developed spines on her back, two of which are over six feet tall. Since she was healed by Valencia and now has traces of dragon DNA, her scales now have a blueish hue and she can breath fire. She also has a younger brother named Crunchbite, who looks remarkably like her. The only exception is that, instead of blue, his scales are blood-red, like his father's. She can also speak English. Despite Tex's appearance of a fully-grown adult Mutant Dino, she still uses the logic and reasoning of a year-old hatchling. She bears a grudge against Greybeard, as he tried to kill her just after she hatched, though she restrains herself from killing him. As a result of being adopted and trained by Fullmetal immediately after her hatching, Tex gained the willpower necessary to overcome the Maelstrom's influence. As a result, Tex cannot be controlled by XERRD or the Maelstrom and is considered "immune" to the Maelstrom. Quotes Trivia *Tex is named after the character of the same name from the popular web series ''Red vs. Blue. *Tex's adult picture was sketched by [[User:Andrewnuva199|'Andrewnuva199']] and colored by [[User:PeabodySam|'PeabodySam']]. Before there was any artwork of Tex, [[User:Spartan 2095|'SPARTAN-D124']] described Tex's appearance as being based on that of the titular monster from Dean Devlin's Godzilla; this was taken into account in her artwork, which has subtle differences from the standard Mutant T-Rex to better resemble Godzilla. *In the alternate ending December 21, 2010, Tex was one of the last survivors of LEGO Planet before it was destroyed by the Maelstrom. When Mount Bricklake was destroyed and the rest of GAIA Squad was killed, Tex swam all the way to the last remaining Imagination Temple to warn the survivors that the LEGO Planet's destruction was near. *During the final battle, the comm chatter discussed a Mutant T-Rex and its sword-wielding rider, and one Dino Attack agent speculated that they were Tex and Fullmetal, respectively. However, it is unconfirmed if Tex and Fullmetal actually participated in the final battle. *Tex made a cameo appearance on a movie poster in Dino Attack: Legacy. She was intended to appear alongside the rest of GAIA Squad in a scene depicting the battle for Mt. Bricklake, but this was cut to reduce production time. Category:Toa Antrakha Category:Dino Attack Allies Category:Mutant Dinos Category:GAIA Squad